


【翻译】He's Funny That Way

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>鹰队长篇系列文Fools rush in中的一篇短篇番外，不过当独立文看也没有关系，我当时就是最先看的这一篇然后才去补了系列</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】He's Funny That Way

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He's Funny That Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477488) by [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell). 



> Bruce POV，Clint从头到尾压根没出现正脸，可以说重点其实在博士，如果你看出了贾鹰也绝对不是我的私心。对这种温馨向太没有抵抗力……虽然我觉得复仇者们有点黏糊过头，咳

  
茶凉了。现在它尝起来甜得腻人，Bruce皱起脸，敲了几下键盘让刚刚完成的程序开始进行编译，然后起身准备去烧一壶新茶。Tony为他专门制造的这款机器原本应该可以完美地提供最精妙的味道，可是现在它毫无反应，哪个指示灯也不亮。Bruce检查了一下电源确实已经插好，郁闷地发觉这机器大概是坏了。  
  
可恶。现在如果要沏一壶新茶就必须上楼去，而他不打算这样做。并不是懒得动，而是如果现在打断了思路，他就没法再继续集中注意力在手头的研究上。Bruce搓了一把脸，决定暂时用凉茶凑合。但是当他抬头望向悬在他面前的屏幕时，他发现本该正在编译的程序完全没有运行的迹象。他皱起眉来，好像所有的一切都被冻住了。  
  
“JARVIS，你能帮我检查一下系统出了什么问题吗？”他犹豫地问道。自从他搬进复仇者大厦并得到一个只会在技术宅的湿梦中出现的完美实验室已经快一年，但是他还是不适应主动去索要什么，尤其是向忙于照顾Tony和其他复仇者的JARVIS。  
  
“我 _知道_ 系统出了什么问题，Banner博士，”JARVIS用一种几乎自命不凡的声音开口，Bruce在遇到JARVIS之前从来没有意识到过人工智能能表现出多么拟真的情绪，他把这全部归咎于Tony，毕竟，除了他没有人编写的出这么刻薄又傲慢的AI。  
  
Bruce把眼镜推上头顶默默地按着鼻梁，“JARVIS， _到底_ 出了什么问题？”  
  
“我被赋予了当Clint主人不在时监控您在实验室工作时间的任务，他要求我保证您在他外出任务的这段时间内定时休息并进餐。经过分析，我决定控制您的电子设备是履行我对Clint主人的承诺的最好方法。”  
  
“等等。你是说Clint让你来照顾我？”Bruce不知道是该觉得好气还是好笑。  
  
“当然，Banner博士。Clint主人知道我能够妥善完成监控他爱的人们的任务以保证他们不会因为太专注于工作而忘记进食。我无法完全填补他出外执行任务时候的空缺，但是我会尽力让他为我骄傲。”  
  
有时Bruce会好奇Tony对于自己的AI如此宠溺Clint作何感想。目前看来Clint对此颇为得意、不过也没有趁机占什么便宜，但是他敢打赌Tony可不这么感觉良好。不过，考虑到那是Tony，也没准儿。毕竟他是个标准的怪人。从他在复仇者决定组成一个队伍从神祗的家庭纠纷中保护Manhattan之前就喜欢用力地拥抱Bruce和大块头就能看出来。  
  
“我确定他会为你感到骄傲的，”Bruce咕哝着，知道Clint肯定会为JARVIS如此认真对待他的一个很可能是随口一提的要求得意忘形。“我什么时候能重新控制我的电子设备？我的茶壶是不是也包括在内？”  
  
“如果您烧了茶，您就会在实验室呆更长的时间，而那样就违反了Clint主人的 ‘希望在他离开的时候您能更好的照顾自己，按时进餐并与他人适量交流’ 的愿望。”  
  
“等Clint回来我要好好和这个挑剔的专制小混蛋谈一谈，”Bruce低声说，以免JARVIS听到他对Clint的怨念。然后等他发现自己刚刚做了什么的时候，他直接把脸埋进了手心里。他的生活和一年以前彻底不一样了，不止是他现在已经能和身体里的大家伙和平共处。和一群复仇者一起生活确实有助于他对抗自身的恶魔，即使他们同时让他患上了类似于觉得自己会冒犯一个AI的妄想症。  
  
JARVIS打断了Bruce对人生的思考，“Clint主人让我编写了一份可行活动列表供您在必须离开实验室时选择。根据我的观察，这个下午是最合适的时间。”  
  
好吧，Clint也许比他能忍的更多管闲事，一个可选事项列表实在蠢透了。虽然Bruce不得不承认他为Clint如此关心他是否在实验室呆了太长的时间而心里暖烘烘的。  
  
此外，Hulk爱Clint，因为一些奇怪的理由——也没准儿不算奇怪，任何人和他呆的时间一长都会喜欢他。他不知道到底为什么，但是Clint就是有一种似乎很讨人喜欢的吸引力。想想看，这家伙甚至勾搭上了美国队长，伤透了全世界女性的心。Steve同样有那种可爱的魅力，所以，看，致命的结合。甚至连Natasha都无法抵抗他们，而她是他所见过的最强硬的人类。如果Steve和Clint成了坏人，他们肯定能教导那些恶棍怎样正确地统治世界同时被所有人感恩戴德。  
  
“Steve和Clint黑化然后统治地球的几率有多大？”他好奇地问，在发现自己真的问出了声之后畏缩了下。  
  
“现在这个几率在23.6%，此结果可能根据多重因素的影响上下浮动。我已经为Sir分析过了这个问题，并将把所有详细分析数据在您休息了Clint主人认为足够长的时间后发到您的电脑上。”  
  
“好吧，”Bruce一点也不惊讶Tony已经想到过这种可能，没准每个人他都这么分析过了一遍。Tony可能接受了他们的全部，但是他从任何一方面讲都不是个蠢货。他清了清嗓子然后问道，“那如果他们这么做了的成功率呢？”  
  
“高得可怕，Banner博士。Sir相信最好还是让队长满足于他的复古英雄主义以防止这种可能性的发生。”JARVIS在他面前的电脑屏幕上显示出了一串信息，“这是我觉得最适合这个下午的活动。队长也需要一些新鲜空气，所以您可以邀请他一起。”  
  
“飞盘高尔夫（Disc golf）？”Bruce翻了个白眼。这很明显会是Steve的类型，好吧同时他自己也满喜欢的，说明Clint实在太过善于观察。“好吧。把地图发到我的手机上好吗？Steve在哪？”  
  
“已经发送。队长在他们房间的阳台上。您是否希望我通知他？”  
  
“不，我要给他个惊喜。”Bruce相信Steve现在大概有一点失落，他会想要人陪伴的。Clint不经常被从家中召去工作，不过这次他在执行协助一群Fury的新兵蛋子撤退的为期四天的任务，今天刚刚是第二天，但是随着Thor也返回家乡去看望他的父母，复仇者大厦里的气氛已经有些奇怪。  
  
Bruce不得不开始担心这群复仇者是不是开始过于依赖彼此，导致哪怕几个人离开一段时间的时候大厦都显得有些空旷。他们当然都还有各自的生活空间和无需任何其他人陪伴的事情要做，但是当有人不会在晚上的宵夜或者屋顶上的闲聊时间出现的时候还是与往常不同。几个月之前Pepper必须在欧洲出席一系列会议或者Natasha偶尔仍然接到无法在一日之内完成的任务时大厦里的气氛会有些类似，但是现在当两个人同时不在就显得更糟。  
  
对他来说更糟糕的是大家伙在Clint和Thor不在周围的时候总是会表现得更暴躁。如果说Clint是大家伙的最爱，那么Thor就名列第二。——而这同时也表示，他现在已经能够做到感知大块头的情绪并且妥善处理；复仇者们帮助他接受另一个自己的存在并分享他的世界，即使他仍然将那一部分的自己与平常感知到的自己分割开来。毕竟把不同的人格和意志分离要容易得多，即使他们都是Bruce。但是整个复仇者小队都知道这一点并且仍然信任他，同样对他的自我认同大有益助。  
  
回房洗漱换了一身适合运动的衣服之后，Bruce下楼来到Clint和Steve的房间外。他按响了门铃，为Tony设置的In the mood的铃声翘起了嘴角。他又按了一次，纯粹就是为了再听一遍那个旋律。  
  
“你在扭屁股吗？”Steve打开门看看他，问道。他挑起眉毛用那种表情看着Bruce的时候通常让他挺难撒谎。  
  
“没有，我只是把重心换到另一条腿上。”挺难的，不过Bruce还是能做到的。“你看起来很累，Steve。”  
  
“昨晚没睡好。我不太适应一个人睡了，床显得实在太空。”Steve耸耸肩，“Jane和Natasha来过了，我们看了一系列以一个戴着曲棍球面具的的疯子为主角的电影，一群穿得太少的年轻人无论多努力想杀死他他就是死不掉。真难以理解有人真的会欣赏这种类型的电影，乱交会导致死得很惨的主旨也很荒谬。”  
  
“你真的在分析这电影的主旨吗？”Bruce努力不笑出声，虽然这挺困难。“有些人喜欢看恐怖电影是因为可以借此逃避现实，此外，坏人总是会死。我个人认为在真实的疯狂世界里，人们对彼此做的事情更可怕。”  
  
“完全正确。你想进来坐坐吗？我画了一上午了，正好休息一下。”  
  
“事实上，一个好心的朋友同样建议我休息一下，出去呼吸点新鲜空气。我来问问你愿不愿意一起。”  
  
Steve考虑了一下，然后点了点头。“我今早有晨跑，不过再出次门也不错。你有想法要做什么了吗？”  
  
“飞盘高尔夫。你之前和Clint玩过吗？他似乎觉得我会喜欢这个，”Bruce解释道，“JARVIS把地图发到了我的手机上，所以我们现在只需要去Prospect公园就行。”  
  
“从来没听说过这个。但是我知道高尔夫，看上去挺无聊的，”Steve承认，“我挺奇怪Clint会觉得这个有趣。我们需要什么吗？”  
  
“这不是真的高尔夫，它用飞盘代替高尔夫球。我也没玩过，只听说过。”Bruce从头顶摘下眼镜戴上，“我没考虑到设备的问题。JARVIS，我们需要任何装备吗？”  
  
“您需要的，Banner博士，幸运的是，Clint主人几周前就已经准备好了。我相信他一直想要推荐这种集体活动，不过他也认为在他执行机密任务的时候你们也可以进行这种娱乐。”JARVIS回答，“您可以在健身房的橱柜里找到所需的设备。他已经贴好了标签。”  
  
“你的男友可真是个控制狂。”Bruce冲Steve挑起一边眉毛轻笑。  
  
Steve露齿而笑。“没错，不过我也是。等我换身衣服我们就可以走了。”  
  
“那我就去取那些装备。五分钟之后回来找你。”  
  
“到厨房找我好了，我来做些三明治。”Steve说道，“我之前刚发现一份鹰嘴豆沙拉三明治的菜谱，很快就可以做好，或者你更想要蔬菜卷？”  
  
“哦，不用麻烦了，任何有芝士和蔬菜的都可以。”Bruce不清楚他什么时候才能适应Steve不管做什么饭都会特意为他准备一份素食，其他人也有样学样的都会做一份不含肉类或者任何不在Bruce食谱范围内的食物。  
  
Steve翻了翻眼睛，“一点也不麻烦，Bruce。我会给你做鹰嘴豆沙拉。如果我不是有四个人的食量，此外我们还要做些运动的话，我也会试试这个，不过我想我需要吃肉。”  
  
“Clint大概会很高兴你喜欢肉，”他不动声色地说，看着Steve挑起眉毛然后反应过来他在说什么。  
  
“Clint对我热衷于 _他_ 的肉很满足，”Steve假笑道，在Bruce的屁股上拍了一巴掌，“走吧，五分钟之后楼上见。”  
  
Bruce笑起来，走进电梯按下健身房的按钮。Clint确实很多管闲事，即使身处一个保密任务中，不过知道有人足够关心到做出这种尝试的感觉真的很好。这是Bruce人生中第一次真正相信有人会无条件地爱他，即使会畏惧另一个他但是依然无畏地对他忠诚，会看着他张开手臂欢迎他进入他们的生活，会向他微笑把他称作家人。


End file.
